Gon (Hunter × Hunter)
How Gon joined the Tourney At the age of twenty, Ging Freecss returned home to Whale Island for the first time in eight years carrying his infant son, Gon. When questioned about the child's mother, Ging simply mentions that the pair had separated. While Ging tries to leave Gon in his grandmother's care for a little while, Ging's cousin Mito is infuriated at Ging's parenting and gets custody through the courts (which may be quite odd, seeing as she would only have been 13 at the time). Ging leaves Whale Island, never to return. Since his early youth, due to his father's absence and Mito's dislike of Ging, Gon had been told that his parents died in an accident when he was a baby. But at the age of nine, Gon is rescued from an angry mother foxbear by a man named Kite — a professional Hunter and a student of Gon's long lost father. After hitting Gon in the face, Kite attempts to kill the foxbear's cub but Gon protects it. Kite is looking for Ging as a final test before his master will consider him to be a true Hunter. Kite's admiration of Ging awakens in Gon a lifetime goal of meeting his father. In order to find and meet Ging, Gon is driven from that moment to obtain a Hunter's License. He cites a desire to know what would cause Ging to choose his profession as a Hunter over being a parent as his motivation for becoming a Hunter. On a job to destroy a test missile, Gon finds a Soothsayer among the hostages. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds his right fingers in a scissors shape. After the announcer calls his name Gon punches his chest as the camera zooms saying "I'm Gon!" then holds his fist out. Special Moves Jajanken: Paper (Neutral) Gon uses his Emission abilities to project his aura towards his enemies as a projectile. Jajanken: Scissors (Side) Gon extends his pointer and ring fingers then does a hard slash. Stone Flip (Up) Gon takes a stone and jumps into the air raising it. Jajanken: Rock (Down) Gon focuses Nen around his fists using Ko and releases it as a punch engulfed with an intense aura. Jajanken Combination (Hyper Smash) Gon first uses his Nen around his fists with Ko to give a hard punch. If he hits, he next punches the opponent five times, then does a Ko blade slash with the Scissors, then flips away and fires a large Paper Nen blast at the enemy, knocking him/her away. Jajanken: Almighty Rock (Final Smash) Gon kicks his opponent high into the air, then charges up his Nen, then when the opponent is about to land, Gon gives a punch that leaves massive damage and the enemy blown away. Victory Animations #Gon holds his hands together then spreads his fists saying "Victory!" then raises his right fist. #Gon charges his Nen then does two kicks and says "Thanks! i'm much stronger now thanks to you!" #Gon slashes using the Nen Scissors and says "In Rock, Paper, Scissors, you couldn't even beat me." On-Screen Appearance Gon runs in and chares his Nen then says "What I am capable of now..." Special Quotes *If I lose, I'll do anything you say! (When fighting Killua or Soothsayer) *This is scary... But I'm just getting started! That's right! I'm just getting started! (When fighting Hisoka or Tai Lung) *Maybe I'm finally starting to approach your level, Ging... (When fighting Ging or Zebra) Trivia *Gon's rival is the goat who once advised Lord Shen, the Soothsayer. *Gon Freecss shares his English voice actress with Monet, Ampilus, Dragonair, Sailor Uranus and Naotora Ii. *Gon Freecss shares his Japanese voice actress with Rando. *Gon Freecss shares his French voice actress with Ma-Ti and Short Round. *Gon Freecss shares his German voice actress with Prince Mush, Mia, Gabi, Gina X, Kitana and Mileena. *Gon Freecss shares his Arabic voice actress with Captain Gato, Sailor Neptune, Impa, Captain Tsubasa Ozora, Yui Hirasawa, Eliza Faust, Malon, Android 18 and Mikoto Mikasa. *Gon Freecss shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Kargarok. Category:Hunter × Hunter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters